Mutual Comfort
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Third in my Barely Existing series. Sara and Danny talk after recent events. Containsspoilers.


Title: Mutual comfort  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Major spoilers for Endgame, Showdown, Gravedanger and Bodies in Motion  
Catagory: Xover (Without a Trace), filler  
Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Sara/Danny friendship, Sam/Martin  
Notes: I know I have't finished Faith of the Heart. I will, I promise. This is kinda a thank you piece to those following my Barely Existing series. I just couldn't resist adding this. You don't really need to read the other stories to read this one. Pretty much a stand alone.  
If the timeline is off a bit blame it on lack of sleep. :)

Sara Sidle--Grissom was in such a deep sleep that at first her mind did not recognize the insistant ringing of her cell phone. Finally she pried one eye open and glanced at her alarm clock: 1:17 pm. She'd only been asleep for five hours.  
With a sigh Sara fumbled for the still ringing phone and glanced at the caller id determined to let whoever it was go to voice mail.  
It was then she saw the familiar New York area code and frowned.

"Hey Danny."Sara greeted her voice still groggy as she settled back against her pillow leaving the light off.

Back in the FBI missing persons office in New York City Danny Taylor mentally kicked himself. "So sorry, Sara. Go back to sleep. I completely forgot you told me you guys were back on the night shift."

"It's alright."Sara reassured him as she caught the tension and sadness in her friend's voice. "What's going on? Did Vivian's surgery go okay?"

Danny leaned back against the wall looking in the direction Sam had just left nearly in tears and closed his eyes. With everything else he had almost forgot about Viv."She came through with flying colors."

"Good. Tell her we're thinking of her."

"I will."

"Danny..."Sara prompted waiting for the perverbile other shoe to drop. Something was wrong.

"Was in a gunfight this morning."Danny replied as memories came back in rapid succession.

"You hurt?"Sara asked instantly concerned.

"Couple scratches from the flying glass, concussion."

"Concussion?"

"We were in a car transfering a prisoner. Should've been more alert. Should've seen the possiblity of an ambush."

"Danny..."Sara prompted gently as she leaned forward and rested an arm on her bent knees.

"Martin was shot...he's been in surgery for five hours now."

"How bad?"Sara whispered having instantly liked Fitzgerald when Grissom had taken her to New York.

"Bad."Danny replied sadly his voice trembling. "Took one to the chest and one to the right side. Sara, there was so much blood..."

Sara swallowed hard. "Danny, a lot of blood doesn't necessarily mean that it's bad."

"Sara...don't..."Danny pleaded with a shake of his head as he opened his eyes. "I know what I saw. I know what the doctors said."

"Okay."

"The guy that shot Martin is connected to an African embassy. The only way we can get him is if he gets stupid."

"He will."Sara replied hoping her voice was reassuring. "They always do. Hasn't been that great around here either."

"What's going on?"Danny asked hearing the sadness and worry in his friend's voice.

"Nick was kidnapped a few weeks ago."Sara replied.

Danny pushed himself away from the wall as he asked. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It was chaotic. The bastard had us chasing our tails. Danny, they buried him alive."

"He alright?"

"Says he is but I don't know."Sara replied worriedly. "We found him literally just as time ran out. There were fire ants crawling all over him. Warrick took it the hardest but I think everybody is having some form of nightmares."

"How's Grissom?"Danny asked as he glanced back down the hall to see if Sam had returned yet. There was no sign of her.

Sara sighed as she glanced down at the wedding ring on her left hand. "Not sleeping. Barely eating. He's at a conference in Salt Lake for a few days. Didn't want to go but I told him it might help. Get him away from the stress and memories for a few days."

"Your friends are some of the strongest people I know, Sara. They'll make it through this."

"I hope so."Sara replied as she stretched the kinks out of her neck. "When will you know something on Martin?"

"Soon."Danny stated as he stopped pacing just as Sam emerged around a corner her eyes red, her face pale. "I'm going to call the hospital as soon as I hang up with you."

"I won't keep you then."Sara said softly. "Keep me posted. Let me know how he's doing."

"I will."Danny promised.

"Danny."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Always."

"I mean it."

"Jack's keeping a short leash on me."Danny replied allowing a bit of bitterness to creep into his voice as his hand tightened around the phone. "Trust me there's no chance of me getting into trouble with the way he's acting."

"He's trying to protect what's left."

"I know. I just wish he'd let me do the same."

"Call me when you know something. And when this is over come out here for a few days. I know you have as many vacation days stockpiled as I do."

"I'll let you know."Danny replied just as Sam came to stand next to him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."Sara acknowledged as she hit the disconnect button and set the small phone back on the nightstand.

Sara leaned back against the pillow and pulled the covers up. But as she closed her eyes she knew sleep wouldn't come.  
As she forced her troubled mind to try to sleep Sara wondered not for the first time why bad things happened to good people.

end


End file.
